Wakacje piesków
Rozdział 1 ' Kaiden wpatrywał się w blat stołu, jego myśli mieszały mu się w głowie. On wraz z kilkoma pieskami z Psiego Patrolu byli na wizycie w ostatnim dniu w szkole, a dokładniej wylądowali w pierwszej klasie.' - Kaiden! - zawołała nauczycielka. - Eee... TAAK? - odparł lekko zaskoczony. - Ty z Dylan'em opowiecie o waszej robocie dzieciom - odpowiedziała pani Grooperg. - TAK JEST! - odpowiedziały dwa pieski. - Jestem szpiegiem, jak wiecie moja praca polega na szpiegowaniu, odnajdywaniu, rozwiązywaniu tajemnic. - powiedział Kaiden. - Moje auto to Jeep jest on brązowo - niebieski u góry ma on radar, potrafi nawet być niewidzialny! - (Zdziwienie grupy) -Także moim cytatem jest: Raz, dwa do akcji gotów jestem ja! - dopowiedział.-Twój ruch bracie! - szepnął Kaiden do Dylan'a. - A więc, jestem policjantem wraz z kilkoma policjantami Skipper i Max'em stoimy na straży prawa. - powiedział. - A zatem przed wami najbogatszy piesek w Psim Patrolu! Wtedy wskakuje Gray - Witajcie dzieci! Jak wiecie mam na imię Gray. - powiedział - Jestem nonagilionerem, a to znaczy, że mam baardzo duużo pieniążków. - odparł Gray. Później - Pewnie jeszcze dzieci chciałyby poznać dziewczyny z waszej ekipy. - powiedziała nauczycielka. - Hejka! - przywitała się Victoria. -Mam na imię Victoria i jestem przyszłą żoną Gray'a - powiedziała. Jakiś czasem potem ''' - I jak się dzieci wam podobało? - zapytała pani Grooperg - Było SUPER!!! - krzyknęły dzieci. - Czy możemy je pogłaskać? - zapytały. - Oczywiście. - odparła nauczycielka. - O taak, w tym miejscu - powiedziała Kasumi. - Uuu, i to mi się podoba. - powiedziała rozmarzona Lavia. - W tym miejscu, ooo tak - rzekł Victor. - Ehe, o tak! W tym, o i tu - mówiła Victoria. - O i jeszcze za uchem. - dodał Gray. - Oo taak! - odparł Kaiden. - Podoba mi się! - powiedział Dylan '''Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek - CO!?? - krzyknęły pieski - NO NIE NO!- TYLKO NIE W NAJLEPSZYM MOMENCIE ! - dopowiedziały chórem. Musiały się pożegnać. Przed szkołą. - Ale było super! Co nie? - powiedziała Sunset - No ba! - odpowiedziała Amy. - Może powinniśmy pomyśleć o naszych wakacjach. - zasugerował Max. - Dobry pomysł. - powiedział Hutch - Ehhh (wzdychanie) naprawdę musimy pomyśleć o wakacjach - wzdychnęła Sunset. * Zmiana sceny (odznaka Sunset) - Cześć pieski! Jak było? - zapytał Ryder - Było super! - krzyknęły pieski chórem. - Cieszę się. - powiedział brunet. - Musimy porozmawiać - dodał. - Mam nadzieję, że to nic złego! - powiedział Malcolm. * Zmiana sceny (odznaka Malcolma) - Zatem pieski! Mamy dziś 23 czerwca. - powiedział Ryder. - Uhuh - pokiwał głową Chase. - I pomyślałem, że skoro dzieci, młodzież i dorośli idą na wakacje...- Tu zwiesił głos na chwilę - My też możemy! - Co!? - To jest super - Mega! - Ale gdzie możemy pojechać? - zapytał się Dylan. - Dobre pytanie! - powiedział Ryder - Może do Szkocji? - zasugerował Kaiden - Raczej nie. - Może Madera? - zaproponowała Sunset - Też, raczej odpada - Może w Alpy? - wysunęła się Skipper. - A może na Seszele?! - zaproponował Gray. - Co to!? - powiedział Hutch. - To świetny pomysł! - odparł Ryder i pieski. - Co to są Seszele? - znowu zapytał Hutch. - Czym lecimy? - zapytała Kasumi. - Możemy lecieć moim prywatnym samolotem wystarczy miejsca dla wszystkich - powiedział Gray. - Aww... Już nie mogę się doczekać! To będzie takie romantyczne - powiedziała Victoria - Z tobą to na koniec świata - powiedział Gray po czym się przytulili - Co to są Seszele, ja nadal nie wiem!? - zapytał się jęcząc Hutch - Oki ,to ja lecę, lecę, lecę, lecę, czym? Samolotem tam i z powrotem! -'' zaśpiewał Obi - OBI!! - krzyknęły pieski - Sorki... - CO TO SĄ SESZELE!!! - wrzasnął Hutch '''Zapadła cisza' - Ugh! Seszele to taki wyspiarski kraj, z pięknymi plażami. - powiedział Tracker - Aaa... Rozdział 2 - Oki, ja jestem spakowana, tylko nie mogę domknąć tej walizki. - powiedziała Sunset - Coś ty tam napchała? - zażartowała Savannah - Daj, pomogę Ci - powiedziała Savvy. - Ugggggggh TRACH!! - O nie moje rzeczy! - powiedziała zmartwiona Sunset - Przepraszam - powiedziała Savannah zniżając głos do szeptu - Nic, się nie stało! To nie Twoja wina - powiedziała Sunset - Oki, do trzech razy sztuka - powiedziała Savvy *Zmiana sceny odznaka Savvy - Dzięki za pomoc w pakowaniu moich rzeczy Kasumi - powiedziała Victoria - Nie ma sprawy - odparła suczka - Pomóc Ci spakować Obiego, Shirę i Volv'a ? - zapytała - Dzięki, przyda mi się Twoja pomoc - odpowiedziała Kasumi - OBI! SHIRA! VOLVO! PAKUJEMY SIĘ! - zawołała Kasumi Po chwili zjawili się Shira i Volvo, ale Obiego nie było. - Raz, dwa... - liczyła Kasumi.- Czekaj, czekaj, raz, dwa - powiedziała licząc szeptem.- DWA!!? - krzyknęła.-Gdzie jest Obi?! - zapytała. - W swojej budzie - odparła Shira - Co on tam robi!? - zapytała Kasumi - Lepiej żebyś tego nie wiedziała mamo - mruknęła Kasumi pobiegła do jego pokoju niczym strzała. Gdy wpadła do budy jej syna optymisty zastał ją w pewnym sensie śmieszny widok. - O- O- OBI? - powiedziała nie dowierzając jej oczom Kasumi. - Hey manman an (to znaczy: Hej mamo) - powiedział Obi - Dziecko! Po jakiemu ty gadasz? I co ty masz na sobie?! - powiedziała Kasumi - Mwen pale kreyòl, epi li se yon ula kolye (to znaczy: Mówię po kreolsku, a i to jest naszyjnik hula.)- powiedział Obi. ' ' Kasumi zmarszczyła jej czoło. Obi wiedział, że żarty się skończyły. - Mamo mówię po kreolsku! I to jest naszyjnik hula. - powiedział - Zgaduję, że ten kreolski to język urzędowy na Seszelach? - powiedziała.-Po za tym co to za koszula?- spytała - Taka fajna! W orchideę! Uważam, że to będzie bardzo fajne i na luzie! - powiedział - Aha, o! Widzę , że się spakowałeś - powiedziała - Ehe - powiedział *Zmiana sceny odznaka Kasumi - Wow! Obi! - powiedziała Victoria.- Fajny strój- dopowiedziała. - No, dosłownie lodżio - miodzio. - powiedział Malcolm - S- S-Synu! - powiedział Victor - Co? Tatku? - odpowiedział Obi/ - Co to za strój!? - zapytał Victor - Jest to mega fajna koszula w orchideę oraz to jest naszyjnik hula - odpowiedział Obi - Aha - odparł Victor lekko zdziwiony - Super Shira! - powiedziała Victoria - Dzięki - odparła Shira - Powinnaś jeszcze spakować, krem z filtrem. - powiedziała Sunset - Oki - Juhu - powiedział Dylan zjeżdżając windą - To będzie nasz najlepszy wyjazd - powiedziała Briana - Już się nie mogę doczekać, aż będziemy na miejscu - powiedział Kaiden - To będzie ekstra! - powiedział Heks - Możesz tak się nie pchać! - powiedziała Amber - No, sorry! - odparł Heks - Nie kłóćcie się - powiedziała Brooklyn - Zgodzę się z Tobą - powiedziała Snowy - Chociaż ten jeden raz - powiedziała Brooklyn - Dobra - odparł Heks Winda już zjechała na dół - No dalej! - powiedziała Amy - Co tam? - powiedziała Skye.- Nie możesz domknąć walizki - Huh? - Tak mamo. - odpowiedziała Amy - Daj pomogę Ci - powiedziała Skye - O jejku! Także nie mogę jej domknąć. Zawołam Chase'a . - Oki! - odpowiedziała Sunset - RAZ, DWA, TRZY! - powiedział Chase po czym domknął walizkę - Bardzo dziękuje, za pomoc! - powiedziała Amy - Nie ma sprawy - powiedział Chase - I znowu na Seszele? Huh - powiedziała Everest - Tak - powiedział Chase - Gotowi wszyscy - powiedział Hutch - Tak!- odpowiedziały pieski - A więc! Jedziemy na lotnisko! - krzyknął Hutch - JEJ! - krzyknęły pieski - Coś, czuje, że się dzisiaj nie wyśpię - wymamrotał Eco.- Tato! - zawołał. - Tak Eco? - odparł Rocky - Która jest godzina? - zapytał Eco - Jest dziesięć minut po północy, - odpowiedział szray Kundelek. - O MAMO!!! - powiedział Eco po czym upadł na jego twarz. - Robo- Psie! Przyjedź Patrolowcem. - powiedział Ryder - JE !! - powiedziała Sunset.- Jedziemy Patrolowcem!! - dopowiedziała - Ile będziemy jechać na lotnisko?- zapytała Savannah. - Pięć godzin - odpowiedział Ryder - A o której mamy lot? - zapytała Skipper - O 08:30 - odparł Ryder - Uff! Wyrobimy się - powiedział Viggo - Nie za bardzo - powiedziała Amy - D-D-Dlaczego? - odparł zmieszany Viggo - Musimy się wyrobić przed zamknięciem bramki.-Odparła Amy, po czym dodała.-A do tego mamy jeszcze odprawę - To po co marnujemy czas na gadanie - powiedział Zuma - Racja - powiedział Marshall - Wchodzimy do patrolowca - powiedział Ryder - Mam nadzieję, że wszystko będzie OK...- wyszeptał Hutch, wchodząc do Patrolowca Rozdział 3 - Jesteśmy na miejscu - powiedział Chase - Wstawać - dodała Everest - Nie mogę się doczekać, jak zobaczymy plażę Anse-Gegortette na Praslin - powiedziała Victoria - Ja też - powiedział Gray po czym dodał.- Może, weźmiemy ślub na Seszelach, na jednej z plaż?- powiedział Gray - Było by super! - powiedziała Victoria.-Naprawdę moglibyśmy? - zapytała Victoria. - No pewnie, tylko powiem Ryder'owi, żeby zadzwonił po Robo-Psa jak będziemy na miejscu, ponieważ musi przywieźć garnitury oraz suknię ślubną oraz dla drużby i gości - powiedział Gray - Jesteś kochany - powiedziała Victoria i polizała go *Zmiana sceny odznaka Gray'a - Amy masz coś do picia? - zapytał Clif - Ehe, mam dwie butelki wody masz możesz wziąć jedną. - odparła po czym dodała-Poza tym butelki wody Ci będę żałować, kupię sobie jeszcze coś do picia w strefie wolno-cłowej - powiedziała - Dzięki, kochanie, ale to ja raczej powinienem Ci odkupić - powiedział Clif - No, weź!- Powiedziała Amy śmiejąc się - Pieski! - powiedział Ryder-Teraz będziemy mieli odprawę - dopowiedział Ryder - Jest! W końcu! - powiedział Max - Oki kładziemy nasze bagaże podręczne w koszykach, a te co idą pod pokład idą tam. - powiedział Ryder - Oki - odparły pieski. Nagle do piesków podszedł silnie zbudowany Owczarek Belgijski Malinois. ''' - No proszę, proszę, kogo my tu mamy - powiedział. -Psi Patrol! - dodał - Widzę, że jest was duuużo więcej.-Powiedział po czym dodał- Cieszy mnie to. Mam na imię Johnboy pracuję tu jako pies szukający narkotyków, bomb i tym podobnych.- powiedział Johnboy- Słyszałem o Chasie -powiedział.- Jak daliście pstryka w nos tej całej Sweetie!-dodał. - WRR - zawarczał Hutch - A ten to kto? - zapytał Johnboy - To jest Hutch- powiedział Chase.- Jest on kapitanem okrętu wojskowego.- Przedstawił Hutch'a Chase. - Witaj Hutch'u - powiedział Johnboy. - Nie waż się tak źle mówić o Sweetie! - powiedział wściekły Hutch - Czemu? - Bo Hutch jest w niej zakochany - powiedziała Skye - Ciekawe...- powiedział Johnboy - Oki przedstawimy Ci resztę - powiedział Chase '''Później... - Miło było Cię poznać Johnboy - powiedział Gray - Nawzajem - powiedział Johboy i pomachał łapką na pożegnanie - Która godzina? - zapytała się Cloe. - Dwadzieścia po szóstej - odparł Volvo - Dzięki - odpowiedziała Cloe. - Nie ma sprawy - powiedział Volvo - Mamo! - powiedziała Sunset - Tak Sunset - odpowiedziała Skye - O, której mamy zamknięcie bramki? - zapytała się Sunset - O Siódmej dwadzieścia - odpowiedziała Skye - Aha - mruknęła Sunset - W środku dżungli, potężnej dżungli lew stary mocno śpi! W środku dżungli potężnej dżungli lew stary mocno śpi! A łiii iii bam bam bałej! Ałii iii a bam bam bałej! - ''śpiewał Obi - Obi doceniam Twój optymizm, ale może zmrużyłbyś oko?- zaproponował Kaiden - Kaiden Mwen regrèt sa, men mwen pa fè sa (to znaczy: ''Przykro mi Kaiden, ale raczej nie.) - powiedział Obi - Uhhh - Kaiden wzdycha- To będzie długi okres czasu *Zmiana sceny odznaka Obi'ego - Te perfumy Savvy! Będą super - powiedziała Victoria - No pewnie! - powiedziała Briana - Oki - odpowiedziała Savvy - Oki, dodam perfumy Hugo Boss, '' ''Victoria Secret ''i ''Channel numer 5.-powiedziała Victoria. -Chcesz żebym jakieś Ci kupiła Savvy? - zapytała się Victoria - Nie chcę Cię naciągać...- powiedziała Savvy.-Ale czy mogłabym także kupić sobie Channel numer 5? - zapytała Savannah - OCZYWIŚCIE! - powiedziała Victoria - Dziewczyny! Dziewczyny! - powiedziała Briana - Tak? - odparły - Widziałam, dużo fajnych cieni do powiek, eye - linerów! I tym podobne! - wysapała Briana - No to! Do dzieła - powiedziała Savannah - No dalej panienki przypudrujmy sobie noski - powiedziała Victoria - OKI! Po zakupach w drogerii. - Możemy zajść jeszcze do tych sklepów z ubraniami - powiedziała Briana - No ba! - odparły Victoria i Savannah *Zmiana sceny odznaka Briany. - Chodźcie! - zawołała Skipper - Idziemy - odparła Amy - Mam nadzieję, że nie idziemy do sklepu z ciuchami. - powiedziała Kasumi - Nie, idziemy do sportowego sklepu - powiedziała Skipper - Uff... - odetchnęła z ulgą Kasumi - Rozumiem Ciebie Kasumi.-Powiedziała Amy.- Też nie lubię za bardzo tam chodzić. Rozdział 4 - O Clif! Zobacz! Tam jest Starbucks!- powiedziała Amy. - Super, akurat mam ochotę na kawę - powiedział Clif - Może powinniśmy zawołać resztę piesków? - zapytała się Amy - Oki Doki - odpowiedział Clif Później. - Która godzina? - zapytał się Max znowu - Sió- Siódma osiemnaście! Biegiem! - odparła Kasumi Pieski zerwały się do szalonej pogoni. Jeszcze dwie minuty i mogło być po ptakach. - Uff! - Wysapał Rubble - Nie przesadzaj - powiedziała Skipper - Ja nie przesadzam! - oburzył się Rubble - Oj! No daj spokój! Sprawy nie ma.- Odpowiedziała Skipper - Wiesz Victor? - zapytała się Kasumi - Co ślicznotko? - odpowiedział Victor - Wiesz uważam, że to nie jest głupi pomysł, że Obi uczy się kreolskiego. - powiedziała Kasumi - Też tak uważam - odparł Victor *Zmiana sceny (odznaka Kasumi - O ludzie! - krzyknęła Savannah - Co się stało? - zapytała się Thunder. - Jedną z atrakcji może być NURKOWANIE! - krzyknęła Savannah - O mój psie! - powiedziała Astro. - No wiem! - odparła Savvy.-W końcu będę mogła kogoś uczyć nurkować!- dodała Savvanah - Jej - powiedziała Colette. *Zmiana Sceny odznaka Savvy - Uwaga, uwaga! Panie i Panowie, pasażerowie lotu 122 Zatoka Przygód Airport- Mahe. Lecący samolotem prywatnym proszeni są na pokład! Dziękujemy i życzymy miłego lotu. - powiedział miły kobiecy głos - W końcu! - powiedziała Savannah - Słyszysz skarbie lecimy - powiedział Clif, po czym złapał Amy za łapę - Wydaje mi się, że Hutch mało co nie wyskoczy ze skóry co nie Amy? - powiedział Clif - No tak, ponieważ ten samolot Gray'a może przekroczyć prędkość dźwięku lub światła, a pamiętasz jak mówiłam Ci, że jak wzięłam go na lot myśliwcem, było mu niedobrze i mało co nie wyskoczył ze skóry- powiedziała Amy - Racja - odparł Clif Nagle automatyczne drzwi się otwierają i w końcu mogą wejść. - O matko! Zuma! Będziemy na Seszelach - powiedziała Skipper - Nie mogę się doczekać naszych pokoi - powiedział Zuma Wchodzą schodami prowadzącymi do drzwi i wnętrza samolotu - Witajcie pieski w moim latającym domu - powiedział Gray - Jest tutaj 232 pokoje, pięć barów, 232 łazienki - dopowiedziała Victoria - Oraz basen i jacuzzi - dodał Gray - JEJ! - powiedziała Lady. - Tu macie kluczyki do waszych pokoi - powiedział Gray Nagle zaczęło coś pipczeć, a potem wydawać odgłos sonaru. - CO TO JEST?! - powiedział Hutch wyskakując do góry ze strachu - Boisz się? - powiedział Clif prawie nie pęknąć ze śmiechu - Wcale, że nie - odparł chłodno Hutch Dźwięk nadal nie ustawał. - Niech to ktoś wyłączy!! - wrzasnęła wściekła Kasumi - Ale kto?! - krzyknęła Sunset - Ktoś!! - odpowiedziała Kasumi - Dziewczyny, stop, stop.-Powiedział Malcolm chcąc załagodzić sprawę - STOOOOOOOOOOOP! - wrzasnął Hutch Nastała przez chwilę grobowa cisza. - Jest, jej, jest, jest, jest - powiedział Rusty - RUSTY? - powiedziała Amy - ŻE CO!!? - powiedziała Briana - Nie źle kolego - powiedziała Viki - Burza, będzie burza!! - powiedział skacząc Rusty - Idziemy do pokoi chyba, że ktoś chce zostać tutaj - oznajmił Gray - Ja zdecydowanie idę! - powiedziała Sunset - Ja pójdę z Tobą! - oznajmił Malcolm - Ja zdecydowanie zostaję! - powiedział Rusty - Ja też! - powiedział Hutch - Dobra idę do pilota, że już startujemy, a raczej możemy startować - powiedział Gray - Uff! - westchnęła Victoria.-Mam nadzieję, że ominiemy tą burzę! - dopowiedziała Victoria Rozdział 5 - Czego my jedziemy zamiast lecieć?! - burknął Hutch - Może dla dlatego, że nas holuje holownik! Hmm?? - odpowiedziała sarkastycznie Amy Nagle samolot zaczął nabierać prędkości - Woo hoo - powiedział Rusty - Oby nie było burzy! - powiedziała Victoria W tym momencie przechylili się do tyłu i już. Byli w powietrzu. ''' - (Skomlenie) czarno to widzę - powiedział Hutch '''Nagle chmury stały się kreskami. - Oh Yea! - powiedziała Amy - Uwaga, uwaga przekroczyliśmy prędkość światła - oznajmił Gray - (Skomlenie) JA CHCĘ ŻYĆ ! JA CHCE ŻYĆ!! - mówił Hutch przebierając łapami w miejscu Nagle Hutch pobiegł do kokpitu i zaczął wrzeszczeć: - STOP! STOP! PRZERWIJ TE TORTURY!! - wrzeszczał Hutch Nagle zwolnili - UF! - powiedział Hutch po czym zemdlał - Wow! Nie wiedziałam, że Hutch tak się boi! - powiedziała Victoria Nagle zrobiło się jasno i rozległ się grzmot. - (Skomlenie) Gray boję się! - powiedziała Victoria - Nie martw się, jestem przy Tobie - powiedział - Chcę do pokoju - powiedziała Victoria - Spoko - powiedział Gray Zmiana Sceny odznaka Gray'a - Hej Briana co tam czytasz? - powiedział Dylan - Czytam Wojownicy Las Tajemnic. ''- powiedziała Briana - U! A co to? - zapytał Dylan - Książka opowiada o czterech klanach kotów. Klanie Pioruna jest on tak jakby głównym w sensie czymś tak jakby główny bohater! - powiedziała i mówiła dalej - Klanie Cienia, Klanie Rzeki oraz Wiatru - powiedziała Briana - Istnieje także Klan Gwiazd, który jest odpowiednikiem nieba. - dopowiedziała - Czytam teraz najbardziej smutny moment - powiedziała Briana - Czemu? - zapytał Dylan - Ponieważ Szara Pręga, przyjaciel Ognistego Serca, który jest bohaterem - powiedziała suczka - Kto?! Szara Pręga!? - zapytał Dylan - Nie! Ogniste Serce! - powiedziała - No i co? - zapytał - Jego partnerką jest Srebrny Strumień, kotka z Klanu Rzeki mimo, że on był z Klanu Pioruna, która uratowała go jak tonął.- powiedziała - I? - zapytał Dylan - Urodzi-dziła kocięta i u-u-umar-rr-ła! - powiedziała Briana przez łzy - CZEMU!!? - zapytał - Z powodu duż-żej st-traty k-k- k-krwi! - powiedziała po czym się rozpłakała - Nie płacz! - powiedział '''Podbiegł do jego dziewczyny i ją przytulił.' *Zmiana sceny odznaka Dylan'a. - Strach i stres może źle oddziałać na moje piękno! - powiedziała Victoria - Nie martw się! - powiedział uspokajająco Gray Wskoczył na łóżko i przytulił się, ona w zamian położyła jej głowa na jego barkach. - Przy Tobie czuje się bezpieczna - wyszeptała Po czym zamknęła jej oczy i razem z Gray 'em poszli spać. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Gray'a - Burza! Burza! Burza! - śpiewał Rusty skacząc w salonie - (Ziewanie) Clif? - spytała Amy - Co skarbie? - odparł Clif - Chcesz pójść ze mną poszukać czegoś na ząb? - zapytała Amy - Pewnie! Umieram z głodu - odparł Szukają - AMY! - krzyknął Clif - Co? - Znalazłem! - powiedział - Jej - U widzę Chase'a i Everest! - powiedziała Amy - Dzień Dobry! - powiedziały pieski - Witajcie - powiedziała Everest - Jak tam? - zapytał Chase - Dobrze - powiedziała Amy - Może być - powiedział Clif *Zmiana sceny odznaka Amy Burza rozpętała się na dobre - JEJ! JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJ! - krzyczał Rusty. Z pokoju Kasumi i Victora wychodzi wściekła Kasumi. - RUSTY!! - wrzasnęła Kasumi - Co? - odpowiedział oglądając się za siebie, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie w stronę Kasumi. - CISZEJ! PRÓBUJĘ SPAĆ!! NIE DOŚĆ, ŻE MAM BURZĘ ZA OKNEM I NAD GŁOWĄ, TO JESZCZE SŁYSZĘ TWOJE ZAWODZENIE JAK RANNY JELEŃ NA KORYTARZU!! - krzyknęła - (Zakrywył pyszczek łapami i odgłos tłumionego śmiechu) S-S-S-Sorry-Powiedział Rusty tłumiąc śmiech - Naprawdę, tak to brzmiało! - powiedział - TAK! - powiedziała i trzasnęła drzwiami - I tak ją lubię - powiedział i zaczął ciszej śpiewać swoje arie. *Zmiana Sceny odznaka Rusty'ego - Jak myślisz Sunset czy powinniśmy nagrać tą piosenkę - powiedział Malcolm - Noo - powiedziała.-Raczej - Oki Tracker śpiewamy jeszcze raz - oznajmił Malcom - Buen Amigo - powiedział Tracker *Zmiana Sceny odznaka Tracker'a - Co robicie dziewczyny? - spytał Chase - Robimy album - powiedziała Skye - Będziemy w nim zamieszczać wszystkie nasze zdjęcia - dopowiedziała Everest - Świetnie! Mogę jakoś pomóc? - zapytał - Poleciałbyś do Rocky'ego - powiedziała Skye - Po co? - spytał Chase - Przyda się jeszcze jedna dodatkowa para łap - odpowiedziała Skye - Chase się tym zajmie - powiedział po czym szybko pobiegł - Pamiętasz tego Sylwestra gdzie graliśmy w pytanie czy wyzwanie? - powiedziała husky - Tak.I? - odpowiedziała cockapoo - I pamiętasz jak Marshall dał Rocky'emu wyzwanie, żeby przeszedł po krawędzi basenu - powiedziała Everest - No - I pamiętasz jak Rocky wpadł do wody!? - powiedziała Everest - Tak. To było dla niego straszne! - odpowiedziała przyjaciółce Skye - Dla większości było to śmieszne - dopowiedziała Everest - Taa - mruknęła Skye - Jesteśmy! - powiedział Chase - Świetnie! To do roboty - powiedziała Everest *Zmiana sceny odznaka Everest - Gray - powiedziała Victoria - Hmm? - Mwen renmen ou (to znaczy: Kocham Cię.) - powiedziała Victoria - Mwen renmen ou twò (to znaczy: Ja ciebie też kocham.) - odpowiedział Gray - Nie mogę się doczekać , aż dolecimy na miejsce - powiedziała - Bylibyśmy tam , już dużo wcześniej gdyby nie strach Hutch ' a - odparł Gray - Owszem Rozdział 6 -Panie i Panowie zbliżamy się do lądowania na lotnisku w Mahe prosimy zapiąć pasy i zamknąć stoliki - powiedział miły kobiecy głos. - JEST! NARESZCIE! - krzyknął Max - Seszele nadchodzimy - powiedział Clif - Hah! Nadchodzimy - dodała Amy *Zmiana sceny odznaka Ryder'a - No to co pieski? Podobało się Wam - spytał Ryder - TAAAAAAAK! - odpowiedziały wszystkie pieski chórem - Psst! Ryder! - szepnął Gray - Co się stało Gray?- zapytał Ryder - Ja z Victorią podjęliśmy decyzję w sprawie ślubu - powiedział - TAK?! To wspaniale - odpowiedział Ryder - Chcę, żeby był to ślub na plaży Anse Gegorette na Praslin - powiedział Gray - Nie ma problemu zadzwonię po Robo-Psa, żeby przywiózł suknie i garnitury.- odparł Ryder po czym podrapał Gray'a za uchem. - Pieski! - oznajmił Ryder.- Mam dla was jeszcze jedną niespodziankę - powiedział Ryder - JAKĄ?! - odparły podekscytowane pieski - 5 lipca na plaży Anse Gegorette na Praslin, Gray z Victorią wezmą ślub! - powiedział Ryder - JEJ - TAK - W KOŃCU! - UWIELBIAM WESELA! - Pomożemy im w przygotowaniach - oznajmił Victor - Dziękuję - odparł Gray - Nie ma za co - powiedziała Savannah *Zmiana sceny odznaka Ryder'a - Pieski, zapomniałem Wam powiedzieć - odparł Ryder - Co? - zapytał Clif - Czy coś nie pykło? - powiedział Obi - Postanowiłem, że pierwszą z trzech wysp, które odwiedzimy będzie Praslin i będziemy jechali takim samolotem gorszej klasy - odpowiedział Ryder - MOTYLA NOGA! ALE SUPER! ZWIEDZIMY DWIE KLASY JEDNEGO DNIA! - krzyknął z radości Obi - Czytałem, że powinniśmy unikać południa, bo wtedy jest najgoręcej - powiedział Eco - Nie gadaj, że tu też są upały!!! - powiedziała Kasumi - Noo - dokończył Eco Pieski weszły do samolotu. Odlecieli i trzęsło samolotem. - Ale t-trzęsie - powiedział Clif - Naprawdę jak lubię latać, to jest mi niedobrze - dodał Clif - Co to za konował, prowadzi?!- krzyknął Hutch, który rozkraczył się jak żaba na lodzie.-Mam nadzieję, że się jeszcze zobaczymy - wrzeszczał Hutch - Co mu odbiło? - szepnęła Briana - Pewnie stracił piątą klepkę! - odpowiedział nikt inny jak nie Obi. - Eee...możliwe - dodała wymijająco Briana 30 minut później Pieski wychodzą na płytę lotniska. - Ziemia, ziemia, moja kochana ziemia!- mówił Hutch całując płytę lotniskową. - Aha! - powiedział Max - Czy jest on ok?- dodał Victor - Co mu odbiło?! - odparł Volvo - Lepiej już wsiądźmy do limuzyny będzie to dla nas wszystkich najlepsze - powiedział Gray Nagle Hutch można powiedzieć wynromalniał. - Znowu mi odbiło? - zapytał Hutch - Ehe, dostałeś bzika - powiedział Obi - Dzięki, młody! - powiedział wściekły Hutch W hotelu - W końcu! - powiedział Rusty - Nie mogę się doczekać wyglądu naszych pokoi - powiedziała Sunset - No to co? Wchodzimy? - powiedział Ryder - Wchodzimy!- odpowiedziały pieski *Zmiana sceny odznaka Hutch'a Gray polizał Victorię - (Deliktanie śmianie się) - Muszę coś Ci powiedzieć na ucho - powiedział Gray - Ok - odpowiedziała Victoria - Kocham Cię - szepnął - (Delikatny śmiech) Ja też muszę Ci coś powiedzieć - odpowiedziała Victoria - Ja Ciebie też kocham - szepnęła Patrzą sobie w oczy, potem się całują. Hutch się odwrócił. - UGH! STOP! - krzyknął Hutch - Czemu? - zapytała Brooklyn - Bo tak mi się podoba! - wrzasnął Hutch - O CO CI CHODZI HUTCH! - krzyknął Gray - O TO, ŻE NA KAŻDYM KROKU SIĘ CAŁUJECIE! - wrzasnął Hutch - I CO TY MASZ DO TEGO?! - TO, ŻE NIGDY NIE MOGĘ ZROBIĆ TEGO SAMEGO ZE-ZE...SWEETIE! Zawsze! - dodał ciszej przez ły Hutch.-Przepraszam Gray, jestem wariatem! - dodał skruszony Hutch - Przeprosiny są przyjęte! - powiedział Gray. -I nie jesteś wariatem - dodał Po tym nastała cisza do końca podróży. - (Migawka) Hehe, nie złapiesz mnie Hutch - Idę Sweetie! (Migawka) (Sweetie liże Hutch') (Hutch wpada do fosy koło zamku w Barkingburg) - (Śmiech) Hutch wstaje ociakajcy wodą i się uśmiecha (Migawka) (koniec wspomnień) - Hutch! Hutch Jesteśmy na miejscu! - mówiła Skipper potrząsając Hutch'em - E! CO?! - powiedział Hutch wyrywając się z zamyslenia i rozpaczy - Jesteśmy na miejscu - powiediała Skipper - Ow! Jasne - powiedział bez przekonania Hutch Pieski wysiadły z lizmuzyny i wyciągnęły bagażez bagażnika. - Jesteśmy w reczywistości, budzimy się Hutch - szepnął Hutch Rozdział 7 - Ale, super pokój ! - powiedziała Shira - No - dodał Volvo. - Pink, fluffy, Obicorn, dancing on rainbows, pink fluffy Obicorn dancing on rainbows! ''(Parodia piosenki Pink fluffy Unicorn) (Melodia ta sama) - śpiewał Obi skacząc na łóżku - OBI! CICHO SIEDŹ! - wrszasnął Volvo - Falala la Batman! OH OH! Falalala Batman! - dalej śpiewał - UCISZ SWÓJ PYSK!!! - wrzasnął wściekły Volvo - Pardon senior - odpowiedział Obi *Zmiana sceny odznaka Obi'ego - Robo- Psie - powiedział Ryder - Gray i Victoria planują wesele i potrzebujemy garniturów, sukien i sukni ślubnej, czy mógłbyś przywieźć je na jutro? - zapytał Ryder - Tak jest! Hau Hau - odpowiedział Robo-Pies *Zmiana sceny odznaka Rydera - Ryder! Możemy iść na plażę! Plis ! - powiedziała Sunset - No, pliss Ryder! - dodała Savannah - No, może - odparł Ryder - Oj! No Ryder! - zaczęła Sunset - Chcemy na plażę!! - powiedziała Savannah - No, dobra, zbierzcie resztę piesków - oznajmił Ryder - Oh Yea ! Piona Savvy! - powiedziała Sunset - Spoko Sunset! Piona! - odpowiedziała Savannah *Zmiana sceny odznaka Savvy - Mam nadzieję, że ktoś będzie potrzebował pomocy - powiedział Kaiden - Oszalałeś! - powiedział Heks - Dlaczego? - odparł Kaiden - Jesteśmy na wakacjach! Powtarzam W-A-K-A- C-J-A-C H! - dodał Heks - No tak, ale to byłaby frajda. Ratunek na Seszelach - odpowiedział bratu piesek - Nie wiem '''Nagle ktoś puka do pokoju Kaiden'a .' - Kto tam? - zapytał Heks - Savvy i Sunset - odparła Savannah - Już idę, wam otworzyć - powiedział Kaiden - Nie, nie trzeba - powiedziała Savannah, po czym dodała, -Idziemy na plażę - Jest! Plaża - odparł Heks - No to co bracie, idziemy? - zapytał się Kaiden - No ba! Pewnie, że idziemy - odparł Heks *Zmiana sceny odznaka Kaiden'a) Pieski właśnie weszły na plażę - Wow!- powiedziała Victoria.-Ale piękny widok - Owszem jest piękny, ale nie piękniejszy od Ciebie - odpowiedział Gray - Awww. - Psst. Savvy - powiedział Ryder - Co? - Chcesz poprowadzić z pieskami lekcje nurkowania? - zapytał się Ryder - Czy chcę?! Oczywiście, że chcę!!!! - odpowiedziała skacząc Savvy. -Pies, który płetwy ma, Savannah zawszę radę da - powiedziała szczęśliwa suczka - Viggo? Czy mógłbyś zawołać pieski? - zapytał Ryder - No pewnie. Piesek, astronauta, lata sobie po skałkach! - odpowiedział Viggo - UWAGA! UWAGA! - oznajmił piesek - Ciekawe co się stało? - powiedziała Kasumi - Otóż, zaraz będziemy mogli się kąpać, lub nurkować z Savanną. - powiedział - Zatem kto chce nurkować, łapka do góry. - JA! - I JA! Słowem odpowiedziały wszystkie pieski na tak. - A więc hop hop do wody! - krzyknęła Savannah, po czym wskoczyła do oceanu - Ale super - powiedział Hutch - No to prowadź Savnnah - powiedział Clif - Ale, przecież ona jest tutaj pierwszy raz! - odparł Eco - Nie szkodzi - powiedziała Savannah *Zmiana sceny odznaka Savvy - W końcu wolne! - powiedział Ryder. -Ciekawe kiedy przyleci Robo-Pies - dodał Nagle zadzwonił komunikator - Hę? Dzwonił ratownik z plaży Anse Lazio i opowiedział całą historię. - Niech się pan nie martwi - powiedział Ryder. -Nie ma problemu, którego nie rozwiążemy - dodał Nagle zadzwoniła także pani Burmistrz - Co? Pani Burmistrz? - Ryder! Humndinger i Kocia Katastrofa 2 ukradli mi torebkę z Chickalettą! - powiedziała - Gdzie pani jest? - Na plaży na Mahe! - Pani też jest na Seszelach? - zapytał - Oczywiście! - odparła - Nie ma problemu, którego nie rozwiążemy! Psi Patrol zbiórka na plaży! - Ryder wzywa! Pieski wyskoczyły z wody. A Marshall potknął się o kamyk. - Whoaa! - Ujć! Ale musicie przyznać, że mam efektowne wejście - powiedział Marshall - (Pieski śmieją się) - Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji Ryder sir! - powiedział Chase - Pieski! Mamy podwójne wezwanie! Osoba kąpiąca się plaży Anse Lazio weszła na kamienie i utknęła jej noga! Oraz trójka dzieci zasnęło na materacu wodnym i wypłynęły na ocean! Do tej misji potrzebuje...Eco! Użyjesz swoich rozszerzaczy tak aby, nie naruszyć struktury kamieni. - Nigdy nie jest daleko, żeby być Eco! - Oraz potrzebuję Savanny, Shiry i Zumy! Aby uratowali tą trójkę dzieci! - Pies, który płetwy ma, Savannah radę da!! - Nikt nie utonie, gdy na straży stoi Shira! - Zanurkujemy! - Burmistrz Humdinger, ukradł torebkę pani burmistrz razem z Chickalettą! Do tej misji potrzebuję ...Aurory! - Tak Ryder? - Potrzebujemy Ciebie oraz Twoich skrzydeł, żeby złapać Humdingera! - Jestem stworzona do latania! - Oraz Skipper, Dylan'a, Maxa i Chase'a! Dylan, Max i Chase! Wy zrobicie pułapkę sprowadzicie Humdingera w umówione miejsce! - Dylan złapie złodzieja! - Dam radę, choćby paliło się! - Chase się tym zajmie - A ty Skipper, będziesz czekała, w umówionym miejscu! I weźmiesz torebkę pani Burmistrz ! Mam nadzieję , że dasz radę zrobić to szybko, żeby Humndinger się nie zorientował! - Czy dam radę? Masz to jak w banku kolego! - A więc! Psi Patrol rusza do akcji! - A ja myślałem, że jesteśmy na urlopie! - powiedział Heks - Nie przesadzaj - dodała Cloe. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Rydera - Jesteśmy na miejscu! - powiedział Ryder - Savvy, Shira, Zuma wiecie co robić! - Hop, hop do wody! - Zuma! Spróbuj wziąść dziecko na zielonym materacu! - powiedziała Shira - No pewnie! 5 minut później... - Mam Cię! - powiedziała Savannah - Jesteś mój - powiedziała Shira - Nie martw się Zuma jest przy tobie! - powiedział Zuma. -Woof, woof napęd wodny! - powiedział Zuma - Napęd wodny - powiedziała szybko Shira - Popłynę szybko jak strzała! - dodała Savannah Pieski ruszyły niczym strzały! Po dwóch minutach znalazły się na plaży. - Uff! - powiedział Zuma *Zmiana sceny odznaka Shiry - Jesteś już wolna! - powiedział Eco - Dziękuję! *Zmiana sceny odznaka Eco - Chłopaki! Widzę Humndingera na pierwszej! - powiedziała Aurora poprzez komunikator - Dalej! - powiedział Chase - Nie ucieknie nam! - powiedział zdecydowanie Dylan - Wpadł w nasze łapy, jak śliwka w kompot - powiedział Max - A więc, zaganiamy go w pułapkę, w miejsce w którym czeka Aurora i Skipper - powiedział Chase - Do dzieła! - powiedział Max Pieski ruszyły Chase i Dylan zaganiają go z prawej i lewej, a Max biegnie drogą nad plażą! - Zostawcie mnie!! - krzyczał Humndinger - Aurora słyszysz? - powiedziała Skipper - Już się zbliżają! - dodała suczka - To ja lecę! - Haha ucieknę wam wspinając się po kamieniach! - powiedział H umndinger - Nie sądzę - powiedział Max po czym skoczył na ziemię odcinając drogę Humndingerowi Wtedy odwrócił się do tyłu gdzie, siedziała Skipper. Wtedy wyskoczyła z krzaków wzięła torebkę i pobiegła jak strzała w stronę, gdzie czekała pani burmistrz. - Gdzie torebka?! - zorientował się Humdinger. -Whoaa! - powiedział Humdinger przewracając się na ziemię - Mam Cię! - powiedziała Aurora Po czym zakuła go w kajdanki. - Świetna robota dziewczyny! - powiedział Chase - Dzięki! - powiedziała Aurora Rozdział 8 - Uh! Gray? - zapytała Victoria - Tak? - odpowiedział - Myślisz, że Robo-Pies, przyleci jutro? - zapytała - Myślę, że tak - odpowiedział - Martwię się trochę, bo Savvy, Zuma, Shira i Eco dawno już zdążyli wrócić, a Dylan, Chase, Skipper, Aurora i Max nadal nie wracają! - powiedziała - Nie ma czego! Są silni i sprytni oraz szybcy! Na pewno są już w drodze do hotelu! - odpowiedział - Myślę, że masz rację - odpowiedziała - Śliczny Zachód Słońca! Huh? - powiedziała - Owszem Usiadł koło niej po czym połozyła na nim swoją głowę. - Amy ? - zapytał Clif - Co tam? - powiedziała Amy - Wiesz, że Ciebie kocham - powiedział - Aww. Ja ciebie też! - odpowiedziała Po czym zetknęli swoje noski, które utworzyły serce. Nagle Gray usłyszał szelest liści. ' - Wrr. - cicho zawarczał '''Nagle poczuł znajomy zapach i na potwierdzenie wyskoczyła Skipper. ' - Cześć Skipper! - powiedział - No, hejka! - odpowiedziała - Nie chcę wam przerywać, ale Ryder kazał mi po was pójść, bo mamy już wracać do hotelu. - Aha - Dobra wracamy - odpowiedziała Victoria 'Dni mijały szczęśliwie, aż w końcu nadszedł 5 lipca. ' - Woof, woof dźwig! - powiedział Rubble - Powoli, powoli, jest dobrze. STOP! - mówił Chase przez megafon. - Eco jak idzie robienie kwiatowej altany? - zapytał Chase. - Już skończyłem! - powiedział po czym poprosił Rubbl 'a o postawienie jej. - Świetna robota! - powiedział Chase. - A jak Ci idzie robienie kwiatowego dywanu Rocky? - zapytał Chase. - Bardo dobrze, jest już prawie gotowy! - odpowiedział. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Chase'a - Uf Trochę się stresuje Kasumi! - powiedziała Victoria - Nie martw się! Wszystko będzie ok - odpowiedziała Kasumi - Jesteś już gotowa? - zapytała się Aurora - Prawie! - Ciekawie jak wygląd jej suknia ślubna? - powiedziała Sunset - Też jestem tego ciekawa! - odpowiedziała Amy - A ja jestem ciekawa kto złapie bukiet? - powiedziała Oliana - Jesteś już gotowa? - zapytała Savannnah - Jestem! - No, zobaczymy co ona tam będzie miała - powiedziała Skipper. - (Zdziwienie) - O- O ONA JEST PRZEPIĘKNA! - powiedziała zachwycona Savannah. - Wygląda ślicznie! - dopowiedziała Aurora. - Kto Ci ją zaprojektował? - zapytała Amy. - A kto może? No oczywiście, że Briana - odpowiedziała Victoria. - Wow! Briana przeszła samą siebie! - powiedziała Skipper. - Gratulacje Briana! - powiedziała Sunset. - To jest arcydzieło - powiedziała Brooklyn. - Cudo! - powiedziała Amy. - Oj, no nie przesadzajcie! - powiedziała Briana. - Właśnie będziemy przesadzać, bo to jest Super! - powiedziała Shira *Zmiana sceny obroża Victorii - No, no Gray! - powiedział Victor. - Fajnie wyglądasz - powiedział Volvo. - Fajny garniturek! - powiedział Rusty. - U la la la! La la! Świetny garnitur! - zaśpiewał Obi. - Stresujesz się? - zapytał Dylan. - Oczywiście, że nie! Raczej cieszę! - odpowiedział Gray. - Ale, ale, ale, ale! Mamy fajne garnitury! Ale, ale, ale, ale są takie bomby! - znowu zaśpiewał Obi - OBI! CICHO SIEDŹ! - krzyknął Victor - Sorry! *Zmiana sceny odznaka Gray'a '''Muzyka ślubna. - (Zdziwienie) - Wow! Jest przepiękna - wyszeptał Gray. - Jesteś kotku przepiękna jak zawsze.- szepnął. - Och! Ty też jesteś przystojny też jak zawsze. - szepnęła. - Zebraliśmy się tutaj, aby połączyć związkiem małżeńskim tych oto dwoje: Gray'a i Victorię! - Czy ty Gray'u bierzesz za żonę Victorię i ślubujesz jej miłość, wiernośc oraz przysięge małżeńską i, że nie opuścisz jej aż do śmierci? - Tak! Razem na zawsze! - Powtarzaj za mną! Ja Gray biorę sobie Ciebie Victorio za żonę i ślubuję Ci miłość, wierność i, że nie opuszczę Cię, aż do śmierci! - Ja Gray biorę sobie Ciebie Victorio za żonę i ślubuję Ci miłość, wierność i, że nie opuszczę Cię, aż do śmierci! - A czy ty Victorio? Bierzesz sobie Gray'a za swojego męża i ślubujesz mu miłość, wierność i przysięgę małżeńską oraz, że nie opuścisz go aż do śmierci? - Tak! Razem na zawsze! -Powtarzaj za mną! Ja Victoria biorę sobie Ciebie Gray'u za męża i ślubuję Ci miłość, wierność i, że nie opuszczę Cię, aż do śmierci! -Ja Victoria biorę sobie Ciebie Gray'u za męża i ślubuję Ci miłość, wierność i, że nie opuszczę Cię, aż do śmierci! -Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną! Możecie się pocałować! Pocałowali się! -Awww. Poszli razem koło siebie. Victoria rzuciła bukietem, a raczej bukietami. ''' - Złapałam! Złapałam! -Ugh! ZŁAPAŁAM! - krzyknęła Savannah. - CO? JA TEŻ - odpowiedziała Skipper. - Ja też! - dodała Lavia. - I ja! - powiedziała Briana. - I JA! - krzyknęła Amy. - I JA!! - dodała Sunset. - Co? Rzuciła sześć bukietów? - powiedziała Aurora. - Na to wygląda - odpowiedziała Amy. Rozdział 9 -To była najlepsza impreza!- powiedział Rusty. -Owszeeem.- dodał śpiewając Obi. '''1 miesiąc później... -To był najbradziej romantyczny miesiąc!- powiedziała Victoria. -Chcę jechać do Szkocji!- krzyknął Hutch. - Ja, już mam dość! - powiedziała ze śmiechem Briana. - To co? Wracamy do domu? - powiedziała Jessie. - Wracamy! - powiedział Eco. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Rydera -I już jesteśmy w domu! - powiedział Gray. - No! - odparła Kasumi. - Już w domu...- dodała Savannah. - A wiecie, że będę ciocią?- powiedziała Jessie. - WOW! - powiedziała Amy. - No! - powiedziała Sunset. - To przepiękne wieści.- powiedział Ryder. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Jessie - O MATKO! - powiedziała Jessie. - Jak gorąco...- wysapała Victoria. Nagle niebo się zachmurzyło! I zaczęło grzmieć. - Ale bomba!! - krzyknął Rusty - Ja już może pójdę...- powiedziała przestraszona Victoria. - No wiecie co!? Nagle rozległ się głos syreny ostrzegawczej. - O JA CIĘ! TORNADO!! - krzyknął wniebowzięty Rusty. - No to ja spadam! - powiedziała Aurora. Rusty szybko pobiegł do bazy i założył swój uniform. - RUSTY UWAŻAJ! - krzyknęła Aurora. - Nic mi nie będzie!- odpowiedział. Zrobił kilka zdjęć, po czym zawył z radości! - Rusty! Wracaj do bazy! - powiedział zmartwiony Ryder. - No dobra, dobra.- powiedział po czym pobiegł do bazy. - Co z naszymi budami? - zapytał Smav. - Nie martwcie się Skipper i Kasumi wymyśliły taki system, który chowa nasze budy po ziemią.- odpowiedział. - A co drzwiami, może je wyrwać! - powiedział Malcolm. - A to także zadbały, wystarczy tylko wcisnąć guzik drzwi pancerne.- powiedział. - Uf...- powiedział Malcolm - Czego?! Czego musiałem wracać?!!- mówił rozpaczając Rusty/ - Może dlatego, że burza i tornada są niebezpieczne? - powiedziała Aurora. - Ech... - Może pooglądamy Apollo-Super psa? - zapytał Rubble. - Taak! - Zaraz, zaraz kto to jest Apollo? - zapytał Hutch. - To jest, taki pies, który jest super-bohaterem.- powiedział Marshall. - Aha - No, już nie ważne, oglądamy.- powiedział Rubble. - Spoko ko ko.- powiedział Obi. Później... - Fajne mieliśmy wakacje, co nie? - powiedział Volvo. - Mega fajne! - odpowiedziała Savannah - Co Wam, się pieski najbardziej podobało? - zapytał Ryder - Mi, nurkowanie, misja i ślub, to chyba oczywiste.- powiedziała Savvy. - Mi się też to samo podobało, ale i spędzanie czasu z Amy.- dodał Clif. - Skipper, podczas akcji była dzielna, odważna no i bardzo szybka.- powiedział Chase/ - Uff, dobrze, że jej nic się nie stało.- odparł Zuma. - Jesteście takimi dobrymi pieskami.- powiedział Ryder. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Ryder'a -Pieski zbiórka w bazie! - Ryder wzywa!! Marshall i Max potknęli się o pop-corn. - Dobry, ale mało słony! - powiedział Max. - Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji Ryder sir! - powiedział Chase. - Pieski, chciałbym, aby wysłać najwięcej piesków, po to, żeby sprawdzić, szkody jakie wyrządziło tornado.Do tej misji potrzebuję...Rusty'ego! Użyjemy twojego wykrywacza burz i tornad, w razie czego, aby ostrzec inne pieski. - Każda burza, jest dla mnie nie duża! - Skye i Amy będziecie z góry szukały zniszczonych miejsc i osób w potrzebie. - O to pies, który lata! - Raz, dwa gotowa do lotu na 102! - Rocky, Eco, Obi i Rubble! Będziecie potzebni w naprawie budynków! - Zielone, znaczy jedź! - Nigdy nie jest daleko, żeby być Eco! - Obi to zrobi! - Rubble śpieszy z pomocą! - Reszta piesków niech czeka w bazie! - Psi Patrol rusza do akcji!! Pieski zawyły. Ryder zjeżdżał po rurze. Rusty zjeżdża na stojąco na zjeżdżalni. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Rydera - Woof, woof! Szczypce! - powiedział Eco. - Woof, woof! Dźwig! - powiedział Rubble. - Złożymy dom pana Portera! - powiedział Rocky. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Rubble'a - Mamo! - krzyknęła Amy. - Co się stało?- odpowiedziała Skye. - Spójrz na latarnię na wyspie fok! - powiedziała Amy.- (Zdziwienie) dzwonię po Ryder'a - oznajmiła.-Ryder! Potrzebna jest pomoc na wyspie fok! Latarnia morska jest zniszczona! - Nie martw się, wyślę tam Rubble'a, Obi'ego, Eco i Rocky'ego oraz Zumę i Shirę! - Dźięki Ryder! Po akcji. - Świetna robota pieski! - powiedział Ryder. - RYDER! - krzyknął Rusty. - Co się stało!? - Nadciąga kolejna nawałnica! - Musimy ostrzec Zatokę Przygód! - powiedziała Victoria - Ale jak?!! - powiedział Rubble - Mam pomysł! - powiedział Chase. 3 miesiące pożniej... - Au! Au! - mówiła Victoria. - YOUKI!! YOUKI! PRZYNIEŚ OKŁAD!! - krzyknęła Savannah. - Się robi! - powiedziała Youki.-MARSHALL! MAARSHAAAL! NA MOJĄ MATKĘ! GDZIE JESTEŚ?! - krzyczała Youki - Już, j-j-uż idę! - powiedział. - No nareszcie ! Ile można było czekać ! - powiedziała lekko pod irytowana Youki - Sorki! - odparł. - Zróbmy USG brzuszka Victorii! - zarządziła. - Marshall śpieszy z pomocą! - Hau, hau! USG! - powiedział. Youki przygryzła jej wargę. - Coś się stało Youki?- spytała Savannah. - Możliwe, że dziś się urodzą! - odparła Youki. - CO? O BOŻE! O BOŻE! HALLELUJAH!!! O MÓJ PSIE! - mówiła Jessie. - Psst! Youki! Daj lepiej Jessie jakąś Melissę!- powiedział Marshall.-Bo zaraz zemdleje- dodał. - Będę tatą! Będę tatą!! AAAAAA! - krzyknął szczęśliwy Gray. - Temu też, lepiej daj.- odparł. - Pewnie! Youki zaparzyła Gray'owi i Jessie Melissę. Na uspokojenie. - AU! AU! AU! AUUU! - Marshall! Znieczulenie! - zarządziła Youki. - Tak jest, ale jakie częściowe czy całkowite? - Całkowite! - Oddychaj!- mówił Marshall. - Wdech i wydech.- powtarzała Youki. - AU! (Wdech i wydech, szybkie oddychanie) - Dajesz radę! Jesteś wielka! - mówił Gray. Na jej twarzy przez chwilę zagościł uśmiech. - Kocham Cię! - szepnął. - Ja Ciebie też! - odpowiedziała Wtulił swoją głowę w jej futro. - AU! (łzy lecą jej z oczu) - Dasz radę! - powiedział przerażony Gray. - AUUUUUUUUUU! Gray zemdlał. ''' - Marshall oddycha?!- zapytała przerażona Youki. - Tak! - Podaj mu maskę tlenową! - Tak jest! '''5 minut później. - NIE WYTRZYMAM Z BÓLU!! AU AU! Gray mało co znowu nie zemdlał. - Musisz opuścić salę! - zarządził Marshall. - CO?! NIE! NIE ZOSTAWIĘ JEJ!!! - krzyknął Gray. - Hutch! Wyprowadź go! - NIE! NIE! Hutch wraz z Rubble'em wyciągają siła szarpiącego się Gray'a. ''' - Lepiej, żebyś wyszedł na dwór.- powiedział Hutch - TAA! '''Wyszedł jest już noc. Widać było gwiazdy i księżyc. Początek muzyki: James Young Moondust Patrzył się w niebo. I zauważył siebie i Victorię złożonych z gwiazd połączonych smużką, bawiących się ze sobą, zatrzymali się. Nagle zobaczył tylko Victorię uśmiechającą się także złożoną z gwiazd. Popatrzył się w kałużę kopie kamyk i widzi siebie oraz stojącą obok niego Victorię. Gdy się odwrócił za siebie nie było jej. Stulił uszy i zaskomlił. Nagle zadzwonił smart-watch Gray'a. ''' (Koniec muzyki) - Gray mówi.- powiedział. - Gratulacje! Jesteś ojcem trójki szczeniąt! Dwóch dziewczyn i jednego chłopca! - powiedziała Youki. - Co? Biegnę!- powiedział i rzucił się do biegu. '''Wszedł i zauważył Victorię leżącą z trójką szczeniąt. Podszedł i przytulił się do niej. - Są śliczne.- szepnął. - Owszem są jeden jest taki jak Ty!- powiedziała Victoria - A jedna jest podobna do Ciebie! - powiedział. - A ta ostatnia jest naszym mix'em!- powiedziała Husky. - JESTEM CIOCIĄ!- krzyknęła Jessie. - HURA!- krzyknęli Amy i Clif. - GRATULACJE! - krzyknęła Aurora. - BRAWO! - powiedział Viggo. Sage skakał szczęśliwy i nagle wpadł na Aurorę i styknęli się noskami. Oba pieski się zarumieniły. 'KONIEC ' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Rufel Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Heks Kategoria:Oliana Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Chye , Marevest FOREVER Kategoria:Jessie Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Johnboy Kategoria:Opowiadania z okładkami Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Odcinek 9 Kategoria:Odcinki 9 Kategoria:Pani burmistrz Kategoria:Chickaletta Kategoria:Burmistrz Humdinger Kategoria:Opowiadania Chye